


【KT】重置

by Leslieeedinophi



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslieeedinophi/pseuds/Leslieeedinophi





	【KT】重置

剛冲完澡后，看见男人正在客厅沙发上坐着，就自觉的贴着坐过去，带着些许湿意的黑发蹭在男人耳畔，让他下意识一缩瑟。抬手把剛拥入怀里，一个吻轻柔的印在眉梢。

-你今天见到我都没有先亲我。

-我不是怕打扰你嘛。

男人泛着些委屈的语调成功逗笑了怀里的人，剛凑上去想吻他唇角，却被抢先一步掳去了主动权。男人温柔又让人无法拒绝的吻带着点点烟草味道强势的侵入，吮吸着剛的舌尖，掠夺着口腔内的空气。两人吻到快要喘不过气来，男人才有些不舍的移开。怀中人白净的脸上染上了一丝可疑的绯红，搂着男人的脖子小口小口喘息着。一双大眼睛里透着朦胧的情欲色彩，长睫毛一下一下像是扫在了男人心上。

他的吻重新落在了额头，眼角，脖颈，最后逗留在胸前的两点粉红。舌尖点上去就能感觉到乳尖的凸起，牙齿轻轻磨蹭着尖端，怀里的人立刻身体一缩，双腿不自觉的盘在男人腰际迎合他的动作，呻吟声难以控制的从唇间流露出来，更刺激了男人的动作。他卖力的在胸前吮吸着，一只手解开了浴袍，抚上了已经是半勃状态的下身，指甲在尖端轻轻蹭刮着，沾上了黏湿的体液。

-摸我，剛。

剛很听话的贴近了男人的身体，灵巧的手指隔着裤子画着圈，上移勾住了男人的皮带，卡哒一声轻响后两手褪下男人的长裤，还不忘探手进去握住抚慰。男人在他身上吻出大大小小的暧昧印记，手向后方探去之后，发现剛自己已经做好了润滑。

-剛这么主动，是想补偿我吗？

动作骤然停下让剛下意识往他怀里拱，双腿夹紧磨蹭着，不满的小声嘟囔。男人轻笑，凑到他耳畔舔舐耳垂，悄声问道。耳廓被灼热的呼吸扫过，很痒。水声一路蜿蜒进大脑，强烈的羞耻感和无法拒绝的快感一起伴随着男人手上愈加剧烈的动作把自己送上了高潮，释放在了那人手心。

胸口一起一伏剧烈的喘息着，男人锻炼的肌肉紧实的胸膛贴近了自己。白浊的液体尽数抹在了微幅收缩的穴口，尽管做过了润滑，手指猛的进入还是让他本能性的收缩。高潮后敏感的身体根本承受不住男人手指肆意的动作，敏感点被不断刺激，淫靡的水声让他羞得闭上了眼睛。

-剛，看着我。

男人话音未落便急迫的顶了进去，被猛然贯穿的感觉说不上是舒服，但蹭刮到某个点让他立刻收紧后方挤压着不速之客，夹得男人倒吸一口气，抽插动作激烈起来，一下一下向着最深处顶进。剛死死揽住男人脖颈，双腿缠绕在男人腰间，顺着男人动作起伏，只开了一盏落地灯的客厅里回荡着身体贴合时撞出的声音。剛咬着自己嘴唇，忍耐着甜美的呻吟。

-光一……回、回卧室……

光一保持着埋在他体内的动作，抱着他起身时又碰到了敏感点。剛轻呼出声，无力的伏在他肩头，双臂收紧围住光一脖颈，因为兴奋连脚趾也蜷缩起来。两个人抱在一起走路并不自在，特别是在这样的的动作中，剛被后面的部分撞得快要神志不清，第一次觉得房子太大了不是什么好事。

终于陷在大床上的两人交缠在一起，喘息、呻吟，和剛生理性的泪水让光一愈发不能自控，知道两人都浑身疲软才结束了这场情事。光一抱着剛去浴室清理身体的时候，他早就已经乖乖的趴在肩头揽着光一腰昏睡了过去。

-也就只有现在，你才会这么乖乖的吧……


End file.
